


The Boy with the Otter Eyes

by CamelotScryer



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:56:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8757070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamelotScryer/pseuds/CamelotScryer
Summary: A collection of related works based around a sentence each. In which The Outsider decides to become human for a time, and antics ensue. Technically takes place between the first and second game. Except it's not canon at all and the second game will probs never happen because of it.





	1. Living is a lot like Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't enough fanfiction... so I wrote some. It's not the best, but it's something. Anyone got some recommendations for Corvosider? I need more reads. Also, feel free to give me sentence prompts. If I can think of idea's for them I'd love to use them. I only have 11 idea's for this one. Sorry this one is short. I needed lead up for the rest. Hopefully they'll be longer.
> 
> 3\. There was no other option than to surrender.(Which sounds awkward so I'm changing it a bit)

It was all planned down to the last detail. Of course, that would still result in absolutely everything going entirely wrong. He was drowning. Yes, him. The Leviathan, drowning. Laughable really. 

But for the first time in his existence the water in his lungs spelled danger. Sadly he'd never bothered learning to swim and flailing only seemed to result in making him sink faster. He really should have taken the time to learn how to use his human body again after almost 4,000 years of being a whale. 

As the humans say... or do they say it yet? Bummer.

It's then that he feels hands on him. They grab hold of his arms and haul him out of the water. He finds himself kneeling on the ground, choking out the excess water in his lungs. There is silence all around for the long moments it takes him to recover. 

When he finally looks up, he's afraid he goes a bit cross eyed to meet the gaze of the sword in his face. “Oh, am I under arrest then?”

A voice answers. “Who are you, and what business do you have at the tower?”

Hm. Maybe he hadn't thought this all through very well after all. “A name? Very well, you may call me... Dylan. And, I have no business at the tower. I was merely drowning in it's vicinity. My apologies. I will endeavor to drown elsewhere next time.”

Maybe being a smart-alec wasn't the best decision he'd made so far. The man sneered at him and pressed his blade closer. “On your feet, delinquent. You can spend the night in the cells for your smart mouth.”

A weary sigh. There was no other option but to surrender.

It is a long night of the guards being menaces, making noise every time his eyes fall shut and waking him again. He's finally managed to doze a bit when footsteps lead to his cell. He lifts his head slowly and snorts a laugh. “Hello, my dear Corvo.”


	2. Alone, but not Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Outsider gets warmed up after a cold night in the cells in wet clothing.
> 
> 16\. “I didn't think you wanted me around. You never indicated you did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this is a day late. I intended to start the night I posted the first chapter but it was late and I went to bed instead. I tried to start it the next day, but I ended up spending the day with my twin and playing Pokemon Moon instead. We also started rewatching a playthrough of the first Dishonored game since I remember so little of it. We figure that'd be quicker than playing through ourselves. We do own the game, but I can never bring myself to actually play to the point where Jessamine dies and Emily gets kidnapped. I even skipped over that part in the video because it gives me to many feels.
> 
> You'll understand this bit later, but on the contrast of hot water on cold skin, it is the worst. Have you ever climbed into a hot shower on a cold day and your poor skin is abused and frozen, and the shower feels like hellfire? Yeah, I hate that feeling. It's nice once the rest of you starts warming up, but in the mean time. Ugh.

The first thing Corvo does is get him out of his cold wet clothes and wrapped up in blankets. Corvo has him settled by a fire when he finally asks “What are you doing here?” 

The Outsider raises a brow. “It was not my intention to be here. I was not aiming for here.”

The Outsider shivers and Corvo's eyebrows draw down sharply. “You are cold? You can feel the cold?”

The Outsider's lips thin in annoyance. “Of course I can. I always could. I just had a higher tolerance for cold before.”

Corvo looks as though he doesn't know what to make of that. He's pacing and muttering. Finally he stops. “Why are you here? Why now? It's been two years. You never bothered before.”

The Outsider looks away and shrugs. “I did not think you wanted me around. You never indicated you did. You never called for me, you never set up a shrine, you have barely used your powers unless you absolutely needed them. I did not even come here for you. It was going to be a vacation. A break from being a god if you will. I was just going to settle down in town and live a normal life for a time. Instead I misjudged and ended up drowning in the Wrenhaven right outside The Tower.”

Corvo seems to be considering this. “They put you in a cell for drowning to close to The Tower?”

The Outsider scowls in answer. “No. They put me in a cell for giving them sass.”

Corvo looks ready to say something when The Outsider sneezes. They both seem startled for a moment before Corvo starts searching for another blanket to wrap around slim shoulders. Then he goes to the door and catches the attention of someone in the hall. They talk quietly for a moment before Corvo re-enters the room. “I don't know if your hungry but I sent for stew. It should help you warm up. You can take a warm bath after wards and then we'll find you some dry clothes to change into.”

The Outsider sniffles. “Food would not go amiss. Oh, and I have decided on the name Dylan for while I am here, if you find yourself with a need to call me by a name in front of others.”

Corvo gives a jerky nod and they settle into silence as Corvo leans against the wall to wait.

The Outsider glances down and wiggles his toes. “My toes feel ready to fall off. Is that normal?”

Corvo snorts a laugh. “Yes. The cold will do that. If we don't get you warmed up, they could actually fall off.”

Corvo laughs again and The Outsider is certain it's at the face he makes in response to that. “Are you teasing me, Corvo?”

Corvo shakes his head. “No. Well, yes. But it is possible. If the limb blackens, it needs to be removed. But your toes will survive.”

Corvo laughs again, and The Outsider wonders briefly if he is pouting... Probably. He grumbles and pulls his legs up onto the chair to tuck his toes under the warm blankets.

A knock spurs Corvo into action, answering the door. A moment later a servant is pushing a cart with stew and other warm foods into the room. “Lady Emily insisted we bring food for you as well Lord Protector. She says you missed breakfast.”

The servant bustles around for a moment straightening things, stoking the fire, and then attempts to serve. But Corvo shoos her off and looks over the food with a discerning look. He prepares a bowl and holds it out. “Here. I forgot to request they not bring up any whale meat. But this is Blood Ox Stew. So it's safe enough to eat. I gained a preference for it while staying at the Pub.” 

He gestures at the cart. “Most of the foods are to my preference. But the other half is the generic meals you'd find at the table. Which means whale. I... figured you would not be comfortable eating whale.”

The Outsider sinks into the plush chair, breathing in the warm smell of the stew. “Thank you Corvo.”

Corvo nods and fetches a hunk of bread for dipping in the stew. Once The Outsider digs in, Corvo goes about preparing his own plate.

They eat in silence for a few minutes until Corvo puts aside his plate, still half full. “I'm sorry if you felt unwanted. But you didn't exactly make an effort to stay in touch either. I figured when things calmed down you got bored and went elsewhere.”

The Outsider glowers into his stew for a long minute. “I am a god, Corvo. I cannot be shown to play favorites. And I did not want to intrude where I was not welcome. You never asked for my help, and I never gave you a choice. This is the most words you have ever spoken to me in all the time you have known me. How could I not help but think I was not wanted?”

Corvo stands very suddenly. “You're right. I... I'll see about that bath.”

He practically flees the room. It's more like a fast walk, but for Corvo it might as well be running.

The Outsider finishes his stew in silence, alone.

A servant scurries in and usher's him along. “A bath has been prepared for you in the Lord Protectors private baths. He'll be doing work in his rooms should you need anything, just let him know.” 

She pushes him along and he only gets a brief look around Corvo's room. The small bed squashed into a corner with a small trunk at the end, a desk on the opposite wall that Corvo sits at, covered in papers. A small bookshelf with books falling out and papers hanging from between every spine. 

He nearly trips over the once beautiful rug that now has a threadbare path carved into it from Corvo's pacing. He finds himself quite suddenly in front of a large claw foot tub. Light steam rises up from the waters surface, and he practically melts at the sight of it.

The servant claps her hands together. “Now, will you be needing anything else before I go? Help, maybe?”

He gives her the most offended look he can muster. “I'm sure I can manage.”

He barely stops himself from spitting it out acidly. It's not her fault most nobles can't even wipe themselves without the help of a servant.

She shrugs and starts to exit. “Towels are in the cabinet by the door. We'll leave clothes for you in the room. You can fetch them when you're finished.”

The Outsider waits for the quiet click of the door before practically throwing the many blankets protecting his modesty across the room. He sticks a finger into the water and shivers at the temperature difference. But it is a good temperature, and it will make his poor frozen toes finally as warm as the rest of him is getting.

He's got one whole leg in the water when he registers something odd. His toes feel like they are on fire. With a startled yelp he pulls his leg from the water, looses his balance and goes flailing to the ground. He knocks over a small table on the way down and scatters several bottles. They all hit the floor in a heap. 

The Outsider stares steadfastly at the ceiling when the door flies open. Corvo makes a small noise and then chokes. The door closes moments later. 

The Outsider halls himself up, rubs his sore spots, rearranges the little table and it's precious cargo. He goes much slower when sliding into the bath this time.

He relaxes in the water for a time. Enjoying the large tub and how he can immerse himself without even touching the sides. It's nice to feel like he's swimming, though he'll have to learn how to do that again now, he supposes. 

It feels like forever, lounging in the bath when he notices something off about his fingers. After an inspection, he realizes it is also happening to his toes. He rolls and hooks his arms over the lip of the tub and rests his chin there as well. 

“Corvo?” He calls, quietly.

A moment later there are footsteps and the door opens a bit.

“My fingers and toes are all wrinkly.”

A short laugh. “That means it's time to get out. Did you wash at all? Do that first, your clothes are waiting. They might be a bit big on you, but we did the best we could.”

The door closes again. 

He washes and then wraps himself in the biggest, fluffiest towel in the cabinet before shuffling along to grab the clothes and then shuffles right back into the bathroom to change. 

A little big? The button up shirt dwarf's him. He has to roll up the sleeves, and even the pants need to be rolled up. He then rescues his thrown blankets from their corner and shuffles out. 

Without asking he crawls into Corvo's bed and makes a nest of the blankets there as well. He peeks up from his cave to find Corvo watching him with amusement.

 

The Outsider hunkers down further into the blankets. “Oh do shut up Corvo, and do your work.”


	3. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn of how The Outsider is settling into his new life in Dunwall, and a little bit behind what he did in preparation to go there.
> 
> 9\. Something about it tasted not quite right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have started this days ago. But I like to take a small break between chapters because I crank most of them out all in one sitting. Even if it takes me six hours to write like 5-6 pages worth. That and I enjoy watching the numbers tick up as people read the new chapter. As those slow to a stop I usually decide to start the next chapter. On a side note, of choosing to call The Outsider Dylan. It means son of the sea, or of the sea. And I've always liked the name.(Though I always wanted to name a girl Dylan, if I ever adopt a baby girl, that's probably what I'll name her) I don't think The Outsider particularly looks like a Dylan, and I can't say the name seems to match the... time period? Of Dishonored. But I spent the better part of two hours trying to find a nice sea related name that I didn't hate. Or one that hadn't already been used. I hadn't even started the chapter yet and I didn't want to spend anymore time than I had to just trying to pick out a name. God knows I never would have gotten this story started at all if I didn't just pick a name. I contemplated going the root of puns and naming him Weylan(which could be pronounced Whalin') and Weylan is even a name I like. But just doing it to be punny wasn't good enough.
> 
> Also, sorry this is late. I had family visiting over the last few days from out of state. They don't leave until Sunday morning, but with what little time I had at my laptop I did manage to finish this chapter slightly more ahead of schedule than I thought.
> 
> Plus this chapter gave me so much trouble and I have a hard time expressing things in an easy to understand way. So some of it may come off as rambly, and random. Sorry.

They'd set him up with a room in the royal wing. He'd absconded with all the extra blankets. Now that he was human, the cold didn't feel as nice as it did before. Ugh. Why did Gristol need to be such a cold place? A rainy, cold place. He honestly doesn't know how humans handle it. Is this why Corvo wears so many ridiculous layers? It must be.

Corvo is smirking at him again. The Outsider turns his nose up with a sniff and walks away as dignified as he can manage. They've taken to teasing him, the two of them. The Little Empress is not so obnoxious in her teasing, being young and thinking the height of insult is calling someone a butt-head. Well, perhaps she is a bit old for that even. But her small jibes do not hit their marks nearly as often as Corvo's do, or as pointedly. 

Emily, as she often does these days, immediately scampers after him to catch up his hand and walk at his side. He's not sure entirely what subject she's going on about but he keeps an ear on it as they make a turn about the room. 

Honestly he's become quite fond of the child. She can be rather precocious, and he loves debating on various subjects with her. It's how he ended up receiving the job as her teacher. He did after all know a great deal about many subjects. And as good a teacher as Callista had been, she'd moved on to advance her own studies now that the kingdom was safe and stable.

The Outsider glances over at Corvo. He's sitting at the small desk like table in the room, doing paper work. He has an awful lot of paper work for a Lord Protector. Though some of it is probably stuff Emily is still to young to have imposed upon her. The Outsider smirks and leans down to whisper in Emily's ear. She giggles and immediately charges off to tackle her father.

Corvo shoots an aggravated look his way, but otherwise seems perfectly content to have his daughter climb him.

He smirks at Corvo in turn and makes another turn about the room before settling at the piano. He plonks a few keys and catches both Corvo and Emily looking up at the same time out of the corner of his eye. He plonks a few more keys and then Emily is across the room and at his side in no time.

“You can play piano, Dylan?” She asks.

He nods. “I can. I learned a long time ago. Self-taught.”

He presses a few keys slowly, allowing Emily to copy him. They work their way through a whole song like that. “Hm. Looks like I'm going to be adding piano to the list of things I'm going to teach you.”

Her whole face lights up, and then she's hugging him. He's still not used to all this human affection.

Corvo pipes up. “If she wanted to learn music we can just hire a teacher for that. You have more important things to be teaching her.”

The Outsider casts him a glare. “Music will not be used as a tool to make her hate learning. It will be used as a treat, to encourage the learning of other subjects. Other teachers will take themselves entirely to seriously and ruin any love for learning Emily may have. Callista was a good choice, because she cared about Emily, not just her standing. I am a good choice because I am already as high of a standing as I am going to get. Being teacher to an Empress? What is an Empress to a god? What is an average teacher to a god? I can teach her, and I can do it better than any mere human.”

Emily glances between the two of them sharply before interrupting their stare off to loudly state. “Perhaps we should break for lunch?”

She quickly leaves the room in search of a servant and Corvo stands and approaches the piano. “Do you truly think you're better than the rest of us mere humans just because you were a god?”

The Outsider watches his own fingers intently as he taps out a few lines of an old song, long forgotten by time. “I was a god. And when I was, yes, Corvo. I was better. Even now I am a touch better than the average human. I retain my former knowledge. What was, and what one day will be. For all that however, there are still some who are even above me. There is a person of whom I delight in watching. Because I can never predict them, and they change the future around them. Wrap themselves up in it like a fine winter coat and weave a new tale just by existing. And that's why I'm here Corvo. To observe first hand what makes you so different. What makes Young Emily so different. You're both so fascinating.”

The Outsider slams his fingers down on the keys. A loud dissonant sound reverberates through the room. He stands, face to face with Corvo. “It has been a long time since I've been surprised Corvo. It's been a long time since I've felt so helpless. But I'd rather be here than anywhere else. But to be here, I have to be better, smarter, faster than almost any human alive. Because if I ever let anything happen to Emily Kaldwin, your guilt would eat me alive!”

The room is eerily silent. Corvo seems confused, searching fathomless black eyes for some hidden thing or other. Then the door slams and the two jerk away from each other.

Emily falls gracelessly into the room. “Lunch is served!”

She looks between the two of them and frowns. “Did you two continue fighting after I left?”

The Outsider frowns and approaches the large platter a servant had placed on the table before fleeing the room. “We weren't fighting.”

He scoops up a bowl at random and sulks into a seat. He is already working on a second mouthful before he realizes. Something about it tasted not quite right. He frowns down at the bowl and he can tell he's making a face. 

Corvo can too, if his sudden inspection of the bowls is anything to go by. Then he sighs and steals the bowl from his hands, replacing it with a different one from the platter before murmuring to Emily. “We'll have to asks the servants to remove whale from the menu.”

Emily nods sagely. “Does Dylan not eat it either? Sorry. The staff tries to meet everyone's needs but they always assume any guest in the Tower will like Whale. After all, it's very popular. I only eat it when I have to, to be polite. And Corvo doesn't eat it at all. At least, not anymore.”

Emily digs into her own bowl. Corvo approaches his chair, looking out the window. “What did you do? To be here?”

The Outsider picks at his stew. “More than I should have. I changed things, so many things. So many bad things. But some bad things had to happen for good things to follow. So I changed them further. The more I changed the more mangled the time lines became. So I unchanged them. And instead I gave realization to a new group of marked. I searched out the strongest, fastest, most loyal to the crown I could find and I recruited them. I told them what I needed of them. And then I looked once more into the void. It wasn't enough of course. But it helped. And then I changed a few things here or there. Tweaked them. Emily will live a long life. She'll never be too severely injured, and never loose anyone she thinks of fondly to anything more than old age. It was the best I could manage.”

“Oh. And my new marked? There's four of them. They'll be making their way here to Dunwall shortly. Probably join the royal guard. You should keep any eye out for them.”

The Outsider says no more on the subject. No matter how much Corvo tries to pry the information from him. It irritates Corvo, for all that he's thankful. And that amuses The Outsider beyond measure.


	4. The Shadows have Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 15\. Towards the back of the room, he lurked in the shadows, observing as he always did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long? I don't even know what happened. For awhile it was just that no words were coming to me, and then it was just not writing at all even though I finally had words.

When he wasn't actively catering to the whims of the young Kaldwin girl, The Outsider found himself with very little to do.

After all, what was a God to do with his spare time in a stuffy, old castle? Stalk Corvo, naturally. He found himself quite often shadowing Corvo's steps throughout the Tower.

If Corvo was in his office doing paperwork, The Outsider was lounging in a chair in the very same office, sitting in ways the chair was not meant to be sat on. If Corvo was hosting a meeting, The Outsider would stand at the window, hands folded behind his back, looking out over the ocean and pretending not to listen in. Walking through the halls proved fun. Corvo would nod at a passing maid and The Outsider would dog his shadow. Inevitably startling said maid, causing her to shriek and drop whatever she was carrying. Corvo would then apologize and help her pick up the mess while glaring at The Outsider. Who would only stand by looking innocent, and curious.

But his favorite moments were in court meetings, while Corvo was at Emily's side. Towards the back of the room, he lurked in the shadows, observing as he always did. 

He edges around the room, the unaware nobles edge forward in their seats and sit up straighter when his eyes fall on them. Paranoia suffuses the room, shifty eyes twitch back and forth.

There are no stray whispers, no one openly opposes the Empress, no one speaks out about her plans or ideals. Corvo looks oddly pleased, and Emily is openly smirking. As soon as court is closed, the nobles rush from the room almost all at once, practically a stampede or riot.

Emily taps her fingers against her chair and leans forward. “Dylan, you are officially invited to all future court sessions. I've never had so much fun.”

The Outsider bows with a smirk of his own. “As you wish, Miss Emily.”

Corvo finishes his conversation with a member of the Royal Guard and they both approach. “You did good today Emily.”

He ruffles her hair playfully, and she glowers and pushes at his hand halfheartedly. “Corvo! Stop that! I'm not a child, I'm an Empress!”

Corvo laughs and mock bows. “Of course, how could I forget? Forgive me, my Empress.”

Emily tilts her head so that she looks extra adorable and bats her eyelashes. “Training tomorrow?”

Corvo softens at the look, as he always does. “Of course. Bright and early. I'll see you at dinner.”

He gestures to the guard who then leaves the room with Emily. And then Corvo leaves, heading for his office.

The Outsider slips right back into the shadows, and follows.

Instead of picking up his book and starting where he left off, he starts inspecting the room. 

Corvo is writing up reports from what he can tell as he runs his fingers along the desk, up the wall and along the spines of books as he pulls each one out and feels the space behind it. 

He is laying on his belly looking under a chair when Corvo finally asks. “What are you doing?”

The Outsider does not move, except his eyes that track along the wall behind the chair. “I found a paper clip.”

Corvo huffs. “Yes, but what are you doing?”

The Outsider stands and moves across the room to flip a rug. “And coins that amount to about 15.”

Corvo sighs loudly and pushes away from his desk, approaching where The Outsider is now sitting on the floor and picking at a piece of paper that is sticking up from between the floorboards that was beneath the rug.

It finally comes free with a tug and The Outsider reads the curly script. “And a love note.”

He offers it to Corvo. “You never found this one. She was disappointed.”

The Outsider is uncertain whether seeking the little piece of paper out was worth the look on Corvo's face. It makes his now human heart ache, and he's not sure what that feeling is. He doesn't like it.

He leaves Corvo to his emotions and disappears into the depths of The Tower until well into the night. He is not sure that he should listen to The Heart anymore, if it causes Corvo to make that face.

It is quite late into the night, hinging on early morning when he makes his way to Corvo's room. He is cold, and perhaps a bit dirty from crawling around in unused spaces. He opens the door and peeks inside. Corvo is asleep. But tiny eyes peek back at him from over the hem of the blanket. 

Emily pats the bed. “Come on. We both end up here most nights. Though why you end up here, and why he let's you. I'll never know.”

He can hear the heart whispering from it's hiding spot, under a floorboard beneath the bed. He tunes it out and crawls into the bed. He does not sleep well, that night. 

But when Corvo wakes and finds them both in his bed, the look on his face says 'exasperated', but the smile is fond, and he looks well rested. Perhaps it was worth it, after all.


	5. Marshmallow Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4\. We couldn't have fit anymore if we tried.
> 
> Emily and The Outsider bond some more.

The Outsider is bored. Corvo is busy teaching Emily how to fight. Which means Emily is busy learning, from somebody who is not him. Watching them together is boring, so The Outsider had wandered away looking for some other form of amusement.

It feels like days, but it's really only about an hour before he wanders back into the courtyard. 

Emily is alone, sitting at a table with several bowls. She catches sight of him and perks up. “Father had business with the City Watch. I thought I'd have a snack before lessons started. Would you like to join me?”

The Outsider approaches the table to inspect the bowls. Each bowl has a sweet of some sort in it. “I do not think Corvo would approve of this snack.”

But he sits. He doesn't recognize anything in the bowls. “What are these?”

Emily pushes herself up in her chair to get a better look at the bowls. “Well, the red one's are strawberry flavored shoestrings. The fluffy white one's are marshmallows. The one's over there are mints. And those one's over there are caramelized fruits, so theirs at least a little healthy for you.”

The Outsiders eyebrows draw together. “Shoestrings? Why in the void would you eat shoestrings?!” 

Emily falls back in her chair giggling. “They're not real shoestrings silly! They just look like them!”

Emily reaches into a bowl and pulls out two large marshmallows. “Hey! Look at this!”

She proceeds to stick a marshmallow in the space between cheek and teeth, causing her cheeks to puff out like a chipmunk.

The Outsider is unsure of the exact response this is supposed to elicit. So he reaches into the bowl and pulls out four marshmallows and mimics the placement.

Emily has to force herself to chew and swallow as she laughs, lest she choke or spit out the gooey treat.

Emily's eyes light up with mischief and she leans forward. “I bet I can fit more marshmallows in my mouth than you can!”

As it turns out. She cannot. We couldn't have fit anymore if we tried.

It starts a war. There are marshmallows every where. At some point they start building candy houses, which turns into a tiny candy town with a towering candy castle.

By the time Corvo arrives back in the courtyard. The two are chatting calmly, mouths full of marshmallows and holding a completely average conversation. 

Emily nods. “Yesh, Emprerer Finray Morengaar the firsht wash curana-ed in sisheen-twany shish.”

The Outsider nods as well. “Yesh. Peshicely sho.”

Corvo lets his eyes slowly flicker between the two. “What are you two doing? Do you even know what either of you are saying?”

They both glower at him and proceed to stick their noses up at him. Emily pouts. “Cuhvro jush doshn unduhshtan.”

The Outsider nods almost sagely. “Yesh, he jush doshn unduhshtan. Tish ish the hyat ouf sthothiety. He'll sthee. One deay, evweeone whiul be doung it!”

Corvo narrows his eyes at the two of them as they go back to their chat. He reaches out and pics up a piece of marshmallow, before tossing it in their direction.

There are shrieks, before Emily chokes slightly while trying to force down her mouthful of Marshmallow. “Corvo! You're interrupting our lesson!”

Corvo points at the bowls, his finger wagging in a circle to encompass the mess. “What is all this? You two sure have made a mess. Who do you think is going to clean all this up?”

Emily looks suddenly guilty. 

The Outsider just tilts his head. “You know, instead of Emily guilting you into helping us clean, you could just save yourself the trouble and summon some rats.”

Emily's eyes go huge with wonder. “You can summon rats?! Do it! Summon them! I want to see! Show me! Show me!”

She claps her hands when Corvo sighs. That's the sound of Corvo giving in to her demands.

Honestly The Outsider is a little disappointed. Out of the horde that Corvo can summon, he summons four. Four. He capitulates that more than that would seem a bit suspicious to any passersby.

The rats clear out the mess of candy in record time. 

Emily is in awe. Corvo is uncomfortable with her praise, but The Outsider preens. He is, after all, the one who gave Corvo those powers.

Corvo gives Emily a stern look. “Don't you have to finish your lessons?”

Emily pouts. “I was learning about the results of The War of Four Crowns before you decided to interrupt.”

Corvo raises a brow. “Learning? Is that what you call it? It looked like playing to me.”

The Outsider smirks and saunters to a chair, plopping down. “Certainly. But she'll remember it better. Look at it this way my dear Corvo, she has fun learning from you because you make it fun for her. She remembers what you teach her because she had fun doing it. She does not however, enjoy learning from Sokolov. Whose a boring old man who drones on and on about boring things and berates her abilities often. So she acts out when he's around and ignores him, spends time actively trying to forget what he's trying to teach her. Because it wasn't fun.”

Emily scoffs. “Rubbish. You make it fun to learn because you can't stand being bored. The fact that I also have fun doing it is an enjoyable side benefit.”

The Outsider wags a finger at her. “Now, now. I do not enjoy your pain either Miss Emily. If you are not having fun, then it is not worth doing.”

The Outsider gestures to a vacant seat. “Sit Corvo. Watch, and learn.”


	6. Little Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 13\. Little things seemed to matter an awful lot to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know this one took a long time. I am sorry about that.

The Outsider is 'not' pouting. If Emily wanted to cancel her lessons, that was her own business. But for a tea party in the garden with other ladies of nobility? How boring.

The Outsider was most definitely 'not' snooping. One of the women is holding a tiny human. Even smaller than Emily. By a lot. It doesn't seem capable of speech and won't stop sticking it's fingers in it's mouth. Or the woman's hair. Or basically anything it can reach.

They all seem to be talking about the tiny human. The Outsider decides to make his presence known. He is 'not' jealous.

He steps into view and the woman holding the tiny baby looks up immediately. Instead of the usual reaction however she smiles brightly. 

“Oh! You must be new! I've never seen you before! I've only been away for a little over a year! My names Missy! And this little fellow is Beauregard!”

The Outsider feels like his chosen name is a little lacking. “Dylan.”

Missy's smile slips a little at his lack of elaboration, but Emily swoops in to fill in the blanks. “He's my new teacher! He's an old friend of Corvo's that arrived a few months ago without warning. We decided to keep him, of course!”

The ladies laugh and Emily smiles before gesturing at the other ladies. “This is Mrs. Sandusky, and her daughter Olivine.”

The Outsider suddenly remembers what manners are expected of him. He stoops into a deep bow, to make up for his earlier rudeness. “Sandusky? Ah, I know that name. Mr. Sandusky is well liked at court. I find him quite reasonable. One of very few people I look upon favorably. It is a pleasure to make the acquaintance of such fine ladies.”

The elder Sandusky woman is blonde, with fair skin and dark eyes. Her body is full figured, healthy, with just a hint of extra weight to it. 

Her daughter is her opposite. Her hair is so dark it appears black, long and limp, not stylized at all. Her skin is so pale she looks like she's never seen the light of day in her life, almost sickly in shade. Her eyes are a flat limpid blue. Her figure is tiny, skinny. She has her fathers crooked nose marring her otherwise pretty face and he feels a bit bad for her. She probably hates it.

It only takes him a moment to mark Missy as an older sibling to Olivine, and therefore another child of the Sandusky's. She is the spitting image of her mother, though the same crooked nose sits on her face as her sisters, though it is softer and suits her more rounded feature.

Missy smiles widely. “Oh it's been so long since I've been at court! I stopped going shortly after I became pregnant with Beau, and now that he's starting to walk, this is my first time to the tower! Would you like to hold him?”

The Outsider is about to protest when the child is almost shoved unceremoniously into his arms. He stares wide eyed down at the child, who stares back with eyes just as wide. The women go right back to their conversation, and The Outsider gets the feeling that they've basically done more than let him hold the child, such as make him unofficial babysitter. 

He carefully lifts the child more solidly into his arms with a “Hmph. Well then, looks like it's just you and me.”

The child coos up at him. 

When the ladies finally remove themselves from each others company, he's certain they regret entrusting him with the child. Because he's trying to teach the boy to say 'Outsider' when his mother snatches him up and casts him an ugly glare. 

The Outsider gives her a flat look. “Maybe next time you should ask kindly if I'll babysit.”

He moseys his way to Corvo's office with a smirk on his face. 

Corvo glances up from his paperwork. “Well. You're in an awfully good mood. What's got that look on your face?”

The Outsider flops down into the latest acquisition of the room, a plush, purple upholstered chair, that Corvo had bought on a whim and The Outsider had laid claim to the second he had seen it. Corvo didn't seem to mind either way, he just shoved the chair into the corner where it would be out of the way. 

The Outsider curls into the softness of the chair and lolls his head to look at Corvo. “How does one go about acquiring a child?” 

Corvo's eyes go comically wide his mouth gapes open like a fish. He sputters, and shoots up out of his chair quickly leaving the room.

The Outsider raises a brow. “Was it something I said?”

Corvo meanwhile storms through the halls. “Emily!”

Her head pops out of a room. “Is something the matter?”

Corvo glowers. “What did you do?!”

For a moment she looks like she's been caught red-handed, but then her face contorts and she just seems confused. “Nothing that I can think of. Why?”

Corvo narrows his eyes at his daughter. “Why is The Outsider asking how he can acquire a child?”

Emily's eyes go wide as well. She gasps. “What?! But he didn't even-! I didn't think-!”

She is laughing. Corvo crosses his arms with a frown. “He needs a pet.”

She tilts her head with a last few snickers. “Like what? A Wolfhound?”

Corvo shakes his head. “No. They're trained to sense the void. Or bred to. I'm not sure which. And don't even suggest one of the little dogs the women of the court tend to keep. Could you imagine The Outsider with a yappy little dog that bites?”

She mulls that over for a moment. “How about a cat?”

Corvo grimaces. “Absolutely not. The Outsider is practically a cat himself. What happens when you put two cats together. They fight.”

Emily grimaces as well. “We'll think of something, I'm sure. Maybe something exotic?”

They debate for awhile. 

That is how The Outsider suddenly finds himself with a large glass bowl of some sort in his hands, filled with water, and a small golden fish.

Emily and Corvo walk away looking satisfied.

The Outsider looks down at the fish with a raised eyebrow. “Little things seemed to matter an awful lot to them. Though I'm not certain why they've given me a fish.”


	7. Taking a Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6\. Nothing could hold him back. Nothing that is, except this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. Sorry this is so late. It wouldn't have been any later than usual but... Well. As most of you know Legend of Zelda Breath of the Wild came out. I've barely left my room in weeks playing it. Is that the only reason? No. I just recently came down with some sort of stomach flu and I've been grossly sick for over a week now. I haven't even touched the game in that time either. I'm still not 100% but I'm doing good enough now that I feel comfortable starting to write. And I'm giving my sister a chance to catch up to where I'm at in the game. It's funny because I chose this chapters theme and started writing it long before I got sick.
> 
> Or at least, that was my excuse at the time when I started typing it up. After that I have no excuse except that I hate typing up something I've written down on paper. Usually I do half and half. I start on the computer and if for any reason wander off I bring a notebook to write down bits. That way it's usually just a paragraph I have to type up. But this entire chapter was on paper. And then I was scared I wasn't gonna be able to put this out today. Because I no sooner put aside my dinner to start typing then my sister took one look at the notebook in my lap and stole it. To read anything I had written in it. Not just the new chapter. Ugh.

The first thing The Outsider notices when he wakes, is that he is alone. Which is highly unusual. Normally he wakes before either of his occasional bed partners, or he wakes when one of them tries to sneak from the bed.

The second unusual thing he notices, is the pain. The burning pain in his ears, nose and throat. The pressure on his chest, the ache in various other muscles. What is this feeling? Is he dying?

He tries to call for Corvo, his voice rasps over his throat like broken glass. No, not trying that again. Maybe he can just wait for the servants to make their rounds? … His nose is leaking. 

It is still leaking when the door creaks open. The woman who enters freezes quite suddenly upon spotting him.

He blinks at her and rasps. “I think I am dying.”

She stares for a very long minute. It seems that Emily's eye rolling is catching, because the servant rolls her eyes and backs out of the room. He is alone again. Is he going to die alone?

But he is only alone for a few short minutes when the door opens again to reveal Corvo entering the room, looking concerned.

Corvo steps up to the bed and places a hand on his forehead.

The Outsider whines because the hand feels cold.

Corvo frowns. “You appear to have a fever.”

The Outsider frowns back and narrows his eyes. “A what?”

Corvo flounders for a moment making gestures with his hands. “A fever. A cold, an illness. You're sick. I'll have a maid bring you some soup. You'll be fine in a few days.”

Corvo attempts to leave the room but The Outsider panics and pushes himself weakly up. “You're leaving me?! Don't leave me! I'm dying!”

Corvo huffs at his dramatics. “You're not dying! You'll be fine with liquids and plenty of bed rest.”

The Outsider lets out another whine, which is higher pitched and creakier than he intends. “I don't want to be alone! I've never been ill before, not that I can remember!”

Corvo visibly melts at the news, his shoulders sagging, features softening. “Alright, alright. I'm just going to fetch a maid. I'll be back shortly.”

Corvo waits until The Outsider curls back down into the pillows with a grumble before he exits the room.

He heads for the kitchens first since he's sure to find a servant or two there that can help him. 

Sure enough there are a handful of servants, as well as the cook, in the kitchen.

Corvo calls a short greeting as he enters the room before turning to the cook. “I'm not here to steal your staff if you need them. But if you could have someone prepare soup and have it brought to my room, not whale please, I would appreciate it. Any servant will do, there is no rush.”

Then Corvo hurries away to fetch some papers from his office so that he doesn't fall behind on his work.

The Outsider is peaking out over the blankets when he arrives back at his rooms. He sets his papers down at the small desk in the room and then begins stacking wood for a fire. He is lighting it when a maid arrives with the soup.

Corvo gestures to The Outsider, who grumpily sits up to accept the tray.

The maid turns away after the tray is delivered and curtsy's to Corvo. “Is there anything else I can do for you, Lord Attano?”

Corvo nods. “Just let Emily know that I will be in my room today.”

The Outsider croaks from the bed. “And feed my fish!”

He begins to ramble on about the exact amounts of what, the fish needs. Corvo looks perplexed through the whole explanation. He hadn't even known something as simple as a goldfish needed such exact care.

Once the maid leaves, they sit in silence as The Outsider eats, and Corvo does his paperwork.

The Outsider has finished and is sitting aside his tray when the door slams open and startles him into dropping it.

Emily flies in, hair wild and face worried. “Corvo! I heard you were staying in your room today! What's wrong?! Are you sick?!”

Corvo stands with a chuckle and steps over to the fallen tray, plucking it's contents up off the floor. “No, no. I'm fine. The Outsider however, has caught his first cold. He's convinced he's dying and doesn't wish to be left alone.”

Emily's face into a very sympathetic look. “Colds are terrible. I hate it when I get sick,” She laments.

She crawls up onto the bed and wraps herself around The Outsider. “When I'm sick, Corvo gives me all the cuddles I want until I feel better. So now, I'm going to do the same for you. Until you feel better.”

Corvo goes back to his desk and listens to Emily chatter away as The Outsider begins to drift off to sleep.

As The Outsider sits on the cusp of sleep his mind drifts to the thought. 'Nothing could hold him back. Nothing that is, except this... apparently. Ugh.'


End file.
